Mina Anderson (Digimon Tamers)
Mina Anderson (Andersen Minako) is a fictional, Original Character, for the anime series Digimon Tamers. She is voiced by Sanae Kobayashi(Japanese) and Taylor Swift (English). 'Design' Mina’s design is that of a typical southern girl. Her history is that she originated from the United States, particularly from Nashville, Tennessee. Mina was originally a sweet, caring girl, but sometime between her move from America to Japan, her attitude changed. Mina’s top is similar to her cousin, Rika’s. The material is black with a dark blue, broken heart. She wears dark, denim, boot cut jeans with cowgirl boots. Mina keeps this style up until the beginning of the last arc of Tamers. Then she receives a similar top, but the material is white with a sky blue, full heart. Mina’s hairstyle remains the same throughout the season, her hair is always seen pulled into a ponytail, (with the exception of her biomerged form). 'Fiction/Digimon Tamers' Mina, in the beginning of the series, sees her digimon as an equal extension of herself. She neither sees them as pets (like Guilmon), nor as childlike partners (like Terriermon), nor as fighting machines (like Renamon), but just as a digital counterpart of their Tamers. But she, and her best friend Rashel Jordan, didn’t fully understand the meaning of their purpose in the real world. When it came time to fight other bio-emerging Digimon, Mina and Rashel fought them, and had their digimon, (Starbimon and Foxmon respectively) download their data. Mina soon learned about the true meaning of Digivolution and learned she had to be on completely equal terms with Starbimon. Mina says she doesn’t have much career plans, just keeping her options open. But hanging out with Takato Matsuki (Takato Matsuda) and Henry Wong (Jenrya Lee) bring out her soft side. Rashel Jordan (Raschel Suada) is her best friend, and brings out all of Mina’s good qualities. But with Rika Nonaka (Ruki Makino), her cousin, some of Mina’s harsher qualities come out. Considering how they both have opposite views of what Digimon are meant for. While she is mostly a loner and prefers her own company, she still will talk to her two friends, Rashel and Koji, as well as Starbimon. Mina hasn’t always been with the big crowd and prefers the company of people she can relate to. She relates well with Rashel and Koji because all three of them have had similar living styles, all have moved around from places they’ve called home. Mina and Rashel received their digimon at the same time, and are the only ones who know. When their digimon digivolved, and they finally figured out the bond behind it, they decided to tell their friend Koji Minamoto, and he kept their secret till the end of the series. Mina’s relationship with Starbimon is companion-like. Starbimon is very protective of Mina, preferring to follow her around as a lookout for danger than to play or eat all day as many other Tamers' Digimon do. Starbimon watches over Mina from afar, usually seen sitting on a tree branch or following Mina from the shadows. Mina’s mother, Melissah Anderson, is a nurse at the local hospital, while her father, Chris Anderson, works with Mr. Wong (Henry‘s father). With both having such high-end jobs, it explains the fact that Mina attends a private school by the name of Wilson Academy. As the season goes on, Mina seems to grow attached to Impmon. In episode 20 "Out of the Blue", Mina tells Henry she is worried about Impmon being alright after the previous battle against a Deva. For when he left, he was tired out and hurt from the battle when he didn't even stand a chance against the Deva. Also in the episode Janyu's Ark, Mina and Starbimon, left the Ark in search of Impmon. Once she came back she was carrying Impmon in her hands just making it to the Ark before it left towards the real world. During the series, there are multiple times Mina is shown being worried about Impmon. She also becomes more attached to Calumon. In episode 10 "The Icemon Cometh", she is shown to find him cute and hyperactive. However in the following episode "Much ado About Musyamon", although she angrily tells him to leave her room when he visits her during the night, she is visibly touched by his attempts to cheer her up. Then later in episode 30 "The Imperfect Storm" and episode 39 "Song of Shamans", she greets him warmly and affectionately upon finding him. During the battle with Beelzemon, she tries to comfort Suzie, who is upset that Lopmon can't digivolve but fails. In episode 46 "When is a Mon Justimon?", she shows concern for Alice after losing Dobermon. She seems to have a side to her that develops as the series progresses. This side is caring, concerned about others and a good person altogether, she evens warms up to her cousin’s personality and views as well. Later, Mina’s brothers, Tyler and James, discover Starbimon’s existence and dubs her Mina's "guardian angel". This happened while Starbimon was French-braiding Mina’s hair for the talent show she and Rashel, along with Koji, were going to perform at. That was before the Tamer’s traveled to the Digital World. They seem a little surprised that Mina is a tamer, and promises her that they will keep her departure to the Digital World secret from their parents. Mina is shocked that her brothers are so understanding, and from then on is kinder and more open about her feelings to her family. Just before Mina's battle with the D-Reaper, Mina's mother buys her a T-shirt with a full heart on it to replace the broken-heart one Mina usually wears. She says it is for good luck, and has bought a pink version of it for herself. Mina is touched and smiles at her mother before leaving. She also hugs her mother, brothers, and Koji and his family goodbye before she and Starbimon leave. At the end of the series, Henry's father, one of the first hackers to program Digimon as a form of artificial life, along with Mina’s father, are forced to trigger a program that wipes out all Digimon in the real world in order to destroy the D-Reaper, a haywire cleanup program wreaking havoc on the real world. The program works, but in the process, Starbimon, Renamon, Guilmon, Foxmon, Terriermon, and the other tamers' Digimon are forcibly de-digivolved to the point that they will be destroyed unless they return to the DigiWorld. The Digimon return to the Digiworld, leaving their tamers wondering if they will ever see them again. Mina seems torn at the parting, and sheds tears, she also confesses to Starbimon(de-digivolved to Wolfmon) that she loves her, this being the first, and only time she has said this. With Takato, Henry and their partners on vacation in Okinawa, it was up to Rika, Mina, and Rashel, along with their partner digimon to keep the peace in Shinjuku as Digimon continued to appear at a rapid pace. When Digimon started appearing all over the world, Omnimon appeared to transport Rika and Kyubimon, Rashel and Vixenmon, Mina and Coyotamon, along with Henry and Gargomon, to the battle site where Takato and Growlmon were fighting the true enemy: Mephistomon. Mina was present when the battle continued into an alternate dimension where the Tamers' Digimon combined their attacks to create the "Penta Burst" attack to defeat Gulfmon and put a halt to the chaos in the Real World. As shown in the bonus episode Runaway Locomon, however, the tamers do reunite with their Digimon after some time (presumably via a portal to the Digital World discovered by Takato during the series' epilogue). But Mina also makes an appearance as one of the Chosen Children in “Digimon Frontier”, and it is there she reunites with Starbimon, who becomes her partner again by episode 10, “Can‘t Keep a Grumblemon Down”. 'Gallery' ' MinaStarbimon.jpg|Mina and Starbimon MinaOpeningPic1.jpg|Mina in the Tamer's opening MinaStarbi.jpg|Starbimon and Mina in the Digital World ' 'Tamers Trivia' *Mina is the narrator of the next series, Digimon Frontier. *She is also one of the DigiDestined in the next series, Digimon Frontier. *Starbimon also makes an appearance in Digimon Frontier, but is more of a side role, like Bokomon and Neemon. Category:AnimeOC Category:Female OC Category:Digimon OC